


Comfort

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Anxiety, Blankets, Comfort, Comfort Food, Hugs, Iron Dad, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, comfy clothes, snuggles, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's been a while since everyone returned from the snap and Peter Parker is finally ready to go back to school. Until he gets on the bus and his anxiety kicks in.Luckily Tony and May are there for their little wall crawler





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So my mental health (something my parents still don't believe I have) kicked my ass today, so I decided to write a fic about it  
> (Yes Blue, because that makes total sense) 
> 
> Anyway lemme know what you think, comments and kudos appreciated as always :3

Peter's anxiety had been building the moment he got on the bus.  
It was his first day back to school since returning from the snap. He thought he was ready to go back, fall into a familiar routine and graduate.  
But anxiety had other ideas.  
The closer the bus got to school the more nervous Peter became, his chest started to constrict a little.   
'Relax, you got this,' he thought to himself, turning his music up just a little louder.  
The bus arrived all the soon for Peter’s liking, he got off with everyone else and started to walk towards the school.   
The teens walking slowed to a complete stop as he looked up at the looming building, tears welling in his eyes.  
He didn't want to be here.   
He just wanted to go home.  
Peter took two steps forward, turned tail and bolted. 

The teen ran through the streets of New York, dodging everyone and everything as tears blurred his vision.   
The boy only had one place in mind, his safe place.   
Stark Tower. 

Tony was down in the lab working on suit upgrades when FRIDAY made the announcement,  
“Boss Mr. Parker is here,” she sounded worried, or as worried as an A.I could.   
Tony’s head shot up in confusion,   
“What do you mean he’s here? The kid should be at school,” he asked, wiping his hands before heading upstairs.   
Tony knew this was Peter’s first day back at school after the returning from the snap.  
Once everyone had been brought back Peter had clung to May and Tony like their lives depended on it, not that either adult minded. When Peter became less clingy and more like himself again, Tony and May agreed it might be best to get Peter back into school. If only to get some normalcy back into his life. It had taken the two adults a week to convince the teen it would be good for him, in the end Peter had reluctantly agreed.   
So, why was he here now? 

Tony stepped into the living room and his heart instantly shattered. Peter stood there with tears rolling down his cheeks, shoulders shaking as he sobbed. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony as soon as he saw him, burying his face in the man’s chest as he cried harder. Tony’s arms wrapped around Peter tightly, holding him close,  
“Peter what’s wrong?” Tony asked softly, carding his fingers gently through Peter’s hair, “C’mon bug talk to me, what happened?”   
“I couldn’t d-do it,” Peter sobbed, Tony’s brow furrowing in confusion.  
“Couldn’t do what bug?” He kept his voice soft, rubbing a hand up and down the teens back to soothe him more. Peter just continued to sob, so Tony waited until his cries died down before trying again,  
“What couldn’t you do bug?” Tony’s voice was almost a whisper.   
“School,” Peter mumbled, voice muffled by Tony’s chest, “My anxiety got the better of me. I’m sorry.”  
“Shh, shh, shh, it’s okay,” Tony soothed, rubbing Peter’s back as the teen started to get worked up again.   
“The main thing is you tried, and I’m proud that you did. So, how about we get May here, snuggle on the couch with some movies and try again tomorrow, yeah?” Tony asked, smiling a little when Peter nodded. 

After a little coaxing Peter went to get changed while Tony called May,   
“Hey Tony,” She answered, “what’s up?”   
“Hey May, nothing much just that Peter had a little hiccup today. He arrived in tears saying his anxiety got the better of him. He’s calmer now but our little Spider needs cuddles, so a car is on its way to you,” Tony explained as he looked in the fridge for Peter’s favourite comfort food.   
“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Do you need me to bring anything?” May asked, already searching for her keys.  
“Do you have any of Peter’s comfort food? I’m all out.”   
“I should have some,” May looked in her fridge smiling when as she grabbed the bowl, “got some.”  
“Awesome, I’ll see you when you get here,” Tony smiled.  
“See you then,” May replied, ending the phone call. 

Forty five minutes later May walked in, wearing a pair of soft jeans and a cosy t-shirt.   
“Hey Tony,” She greeted, looking around for Peter.  
“Hey May,” Tony replied, dressed in jogging bottoms and soft t-shirt, taking the bowl from her hands, “He’s in his room.”   
May smiled in thanks, heading to her nephew’s room while Tony sorted the food and blankets.

May knocked on the door lightly,  
“Peter sweetie, it’s May,” she called softly, “I’m coming in.”   
She opened the door and her heart broke. Peter sat on the bed in his Pj bottoms and Tony’s old M.I.T hoodie, his eyes were rimmed red and he looked like a kicked puppy.  
“Oh sweetie,” May breathed walking forward, holding her arms out.   
Peter met her in the middle of the room, melting into the hug with his face hidden in her shoulder.   
“I’m sorry,” he whispered, feeling tears well up again.   
“No sweetie you have nothing to be sorry for, you tried and I’m proud of you for that. We both are,” May soothed, one hand running through Peter’s hair, “now we’re gonna snuggle, relax and try again tomorrow yeah?”   
Peter nodded, smiling a little when May pressed a kiss into his hair.

Tony smiled when the two of them walked into the living room,   
“Hey bug,” he greeted as he held his arms out, Peter smiled slightly as he accepted Tony’s hug and nuzzled into the mans chest.   
A few minutes later they were all seated on the couch, watching Scooby-natural.   
Peter was sandwiched between Tony and May, wrapped in a blanket with a bowl of chocolate Angel Delight in his hands. They all sat comfortably transfixed on the screen.   
Once the episode was over May looked over at the boys and smiled. Peter had fallen asleep with his head on Tony’s shoulder, Tony asleep with his head on Peter’s as his arm held Peter close.   
May gently removed the bowl from Peter’s hands, placing it on the coffee table before covering the duo with a blanket.   
“FRIDAY, TV off please,” May asked softly.   
“Of course Mrs. Parker,” the A.I responded just as softly, shutting off the TV and dimming the lights.   
May smiled at her boys one last time before heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner.


End file.
